Haruhi Suzumiya
Summary Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒ Suzumiya Haruhi) is the titular heroine of the series (original light novel series, TV anime, and manga). She is the founding member of the SOS Brigade with the purpose of finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, at least Low 2-C via Reality Warping Name: Haruhi Suzumiya Origin: Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Reality Warper, supposedly God Attack Potency: Athlete level (Has shown to be very athletic, joined all sports clubs and supposedly exceeded at these), at least Macrocosmic level+ via Reality Warping (It was stated that Haruhi can change, create, and destroy reality just from the desire to do so) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Athletic Human Combat Speed: Athletic Human Reaction Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Likely Human Class Durability: Average Human level, likely Street level (Survived a large fall) Stamina: At least Peak Human, likely Superhuman (Spent a whole day without sleeping and showed to still be full of energy) Range: Macrocosmic+ (Able to recreate the universe) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Reality Warping, Wish Granting, Creation, Destruction and Universal Manipulation (Reality is nothing but Haruhi's dream, as such, she can destroy it, recreate it and modify it if she wishes to), Biological Manipulation, Power Bestowal and Knowledge Manipulation (Gave Koizumi his powers, he states that he simply knew how to use them right after these were given to him, created aliens from already existing humans), Physics Manipulation and Law Manipulation (It was stated that she can change and twist the very laws of physics), Data Manipulation and Reactive Evolution (She can transform her will into absolute data, and has the power to manipulate the environmental data around her for her benefit, essentially being auto-evolution, a mere drawing she made turned out to have 436 petabytes of information), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4, possibly 3, The verse is implied to run under the anthropic principle, however it is more likely that things exist due to the perspecitve of Haruhi alone, not from the collective mind), Magic, Movement Manipulation and Victory Manipulation (Scaling from Nagato, who casted a spell for baseballs to move faster or slower, and also make it impossible to lose the match), Pocket Reality Manipulation (She creates closed spaces whenever there's any disturbance with her feelings), Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Aura, Barrier Creation and Flight (Creates life within the closed spaces made out of light, gave Koizumi his powers to fly, having an aura of electricity around him), Energy Projection and Conceptual Erasure (Scaling to Koizumi who can manifest energy in his hands, this energy being able to erase a manifestation of fear), BFR (Sent the president of the computer club to a closed space), Empathic Manipulation (Can manifest the feelings of a being into a physical form), Healing (In one of her closed spaces, there's a scarab that heals wounds), Acausality (Type 4, she made the SOS Brigade room be unable to be changed whatsoever, existing in a dimension where nothing can interfere), Time Stop (Scales to Nagato who froze time on her room), Telekinesis (Scaling to Asakura who showed this capacity), Sleep Inducement (Scaling to Mikuru who can induce sleep into others), Logic Manipulation (Can supposedly change the rationality of the world), Transmutation (Scaling to Nagato who can transmutate her glasses), Subjective Reality and Probability Manipulation (Can make fictional stories of detectives happen in reality, so all cases are attracted to the detectives), Weather Manipulation (Made a storm happen), Time Loop Creation (Created a time loop so summer never ends) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: At least Above Average, likely Gifted (Exceeds in all classes and clubs despite only going to these once) Weaknesses: Unawareness of her powers. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Human Characters Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Life Users Category:Probability Users Category:Weather Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Healing Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Flight Users Category:Barrier Creation Category:Aura Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Creation Users Category:Wish Granting Users Category:Biological Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Data Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Magic Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Primary Protagonists